Battery modules may include a structure having a housing in which alternately stacked positive and negative electrode plates are positioned within the housing. Current prior art positive and negative electrodes may exhibit voltage drops and have uneven current distributions across the electrode. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved positive and negative electrode that minimizes voltage drops and improves the current distribution across the electrodes.
Additionally, prior art battery modules may include terminals that are attached to the housing and interface with a bus bar or other system associated with the electrodes. The terminals attached to the housing of prior art battery modules add a significant cost to the battery module due to the cost of the terminals themselves as well as the requirements of joining the terminals to the bus bar. Additionally, terminals associated with battery modules should be sealed relative to the housing preventing the discharge of gases from the battery module, as well as preventing introduction of gases exterior of the battery module into the battery module. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved battery module having terminals that are cost effective and provide a sealed interface with a housing.